Belch Mountain
Belch Mountain is the mountain in Neverland. It is a volcano located right next to Never Peak. It is said to be one of the most dangerous locations in Neverland. Role in the series Belch Mountain first appeared in the episode "Escape from Belch Mountain" Captain Hook was threatening to throw Jake's Guitar into the volcano because it was annoying him. Belch Mountain appeared again near the end of the episode "Captain Hook is Missing!" Captain Hook nearly fell into volcano while he sleepwalking. But he is rescued by Jake just in time. A less massive but still active incarnation of Belch Mountain appears as a part of a Pirate Putt-Putt course in the episode "Pirate Putt-Putt". Jake and his crew visit Belch Mountain in the episode "Cookin' with Hook" to retrieve the "Lava Beans", the second ingredient in the "Shipwreck Stew" on Jake and Hook's list for Thanksgiving dinner. Hook and Smee beat the puny pirates to the volcano thanks to Smee's short-cut, but in his rush to get the beans for Mama Hook, Hook stumbled on the volcano getting his hook hand caught in its wall. Smee frees his captain from the volcano, but releases the lava flow, trapping them in the process, only to be rescued by Jake and his crew. Belch Mountain returns in the episode "The Golden Smee!" Mr. Smee swipes the cursed golden statue to the top of Belch Mountain to destroy it, to protect Hook and his crew from the curse. However, Captain Hook refuses to lose his golden treasure, due to a little bad luck and with the aid of Jake, Izzy, Cubby and their puppy, Patch, to track Smee to the volcano. In the episode, "Captain Gizmo", Captain Hook takes control over Jake and his crews' new robot friend, Captain Gizmo, to retrieve the treasure of Belch Mountain that lies deep within the volcano, which proved to be too dangerous for Hook's bumbling crew. Gizmo does as he is told, making his way through the bowels of Belch Mountain to the treasure, but as Gizmo makes his way back across a lake of lava, when his power begins winding down, Jake and his crew luckily manage to catch up to Hook. Using her pixie dust, Izzy rescue Captain Gizmo from the lava, but before the pirates could go Belch Mountain threatening to erupt sealing them with in the volcano. Cubby quickly winds up Captain Gizmo, restoring the mechanical pirate power, who rescues both the young pirate team and Captain Hook. In the episode "Trouble on the High Sneeze", Pip the Pirate Genie's incessant sneezing was caused by Belch Mountain dusty burps affecting the genies ability to do magic. Jake and his mates must set out to Misty Cove, of which its magical mist will cure Pip of his sneezes. In the episode "The Never Land Coconut Cook-Off", Captain Hook's giant soufflé monster kidnaps Izzy and carries her there. Fortunately, Jake, Cubby, and Skully, along with Misty the Wonderful Witch, follow them to save her. They use Izzy's popcorn machine to create a loud noise to pop the soufflé monster. This works and Izzy wins the Coconut Cook-Off. In the episode "The Sneaky Snook-Off ",Captain Hook and Beatrice Le Beak challenge each other in various contest to determine who is the sneakiest pirate within Never Land. A race to the top of Belch Mountain was the first challenge between the villains. Le Beak gets a huge advantage in the race, using the whirly-hook she stole from Hook to cheat. After reaching the top of the volcano, Le Beak brags about beating Captain Hook in the first challenge. Gallery Belch Mountain02.jpg Belch Mountain01.jpg Hole three.png Belch Mountain03.jpg Skully-Trouble on the High Sneeze.jpg jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-Belch mountain.jpg Hook&Smee-Escape from Belch Mountain.jpg Belch Mountain-ShiverJack01.png Belch Mountain-ShiverJack02.png Belch Mountain-ShiverJack03.png Belch Mountain-The Treasure of Belch Mountain.png Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates locations